RWBY's Little Monster
by LeviathanTamer
Summary: Ruby Rose is visited by a very mysterious visitor in the night. The visitor gives her a vision of its impending death and what it wanted from her. Now Ruby has to raise a monster and try to keep both herself and her new 'pet' out of harms way. But sadly the universe has other plans. Rated T for now, may change later. Please Read and Review.
1. From Space she came

**Alright for those of whom are waiting for my other stories to update you're going to have to wait a little while TnT I apologize as I'm a bad author like that. But I already had a chapter typed up, now I've just gotta wait until I can actually access my computer (I'm on my laptop right now). Anyways this idea came up when I was just watching some Evolve videos of Wraith and I noticed just how similar Wraith's fighting style was to Ruby's. Thus the idea for giving little Ruby a Baby Monster Pet sprung up. Also some minor changes to RWBY Canon. With RWBY the Grimm's body doesn't immediately disintegrate and animals can actually use this for food while it's pure poison to humans/faunus but the body does disintegrate after a minute or so. Anyways ON WITH THE SHOW!**

It was a rather dark night. But it was quiet in Vale. For once nothing was happening, there weren't any robberies or attacks being performed by the White Fang. All the drunkards were either passed out or already at home. The police hadn't had a word of radio chatter for several hours except to see if their radio was broken or not. But this wasn't a peaceful silence. No, this was more like the world holding its breath, this was a silence that not even the Grimm were sure what to do with. But what could this silence foretell? Nothing less than the arrival of something that could change the balance of power... forever.

* * *

She was cold, but that was to be expected. After all one did not attempt to escape captivity into the void of the great black with a hastily made cocoon and expect to be warm. But cold was preferable to being captured by those infernal intruders. She had already seen what had happened to one of her sisters who was captured and she was determined not to have the same happen to her. Now she had no idea where she was going nor how long she would be in this cold. So until she lands somewhere, she would sleep.

* * *

She found herself becoming warm, was she captured again?! No, she could still feel the cold. It was a gradual warmth that continued to grow until it became hot, too hot! She could feel the cocoon begin to melt, she felt the forces of the world conspirating against her. Then all in one moment and a deafening crash it ended.

She felt her mind returning to her body. She could hear her own heart beat and feel her powers course through her body. She was still alive, that was good. She was still encased, that was bad but not a true problem. What was a problem was that she could feel herself failing. Her body was dying from being in the black for too long. She probably wouldn't even be able to see an egg hatch. But her kind MUST continue. To start that she would have to first break out of this shell.

* * *

Some beowolves that were nearby had felt the crash and the unearthly presence emanating from it. Would it be like the hunted? Or would it leave them be like the rest of the world? The beowolves approached carefully into the crater until they reached a strange glowing rock. The rock pulsed with life, they went closer. The pulse started quickening, the older ones took a step back in caution while the young went foolishly closer. Then the pulse stopped only for the rock to burst with a hideous form emerging.

The youngest were startled and attacked, only to find themselves cut down in a single blow. Now the older ones knew their answer, this was an enemy. They charged but it was futile the monster sliced them down as easily as the hunted would. In the end an alpha beowolf was left as its armor let it survive. It glanced at the fallen bodies then at the monster and ran. The alpha needed to warn the others of this new foe so as it ran it howled, it howled a warning reserved only for the presence of one of the deadly hunted.

It ran as fast as it could and it could see one of its own, an ursa within sight. It barked an order for help. However all that came out was a half-whimpered whine as the monster swirled around him and grabbed him with a death grip that crushed some of its inner bones and then the sight of the ursa retreated and before it knew it the hold was released, as was its torso from its legs.

Meanwhile the ursa heard the howl of warning and just saw the reason for it in the form of a monster stealing away an alpha beowolf. It would have to begin a hunt of this new being immediately if its kind wanted to remain in this forest as a threat. But first, reinforcements were needed. It may even have to call upon one of the elder death stalkers.

* * *

This was a good feast. There were many slain bodies around her and all had provided what she needed for slightly more than a full batch of eggs. What disconcerted her though was where they came from. She had scanned the area with her sense of smell and her mind but she couldn't detect them at all. Not to mention her weakness almost allowed one to escape, now more were sure to show up. She couldn't lay her eggs and hope to defend them until they hatched. She might not even live that long without the stress of battle.

No, she WILL find a way to perpetuate her kind. She would have to find something to take care of her eggs in her stead. Place her eggs in their nest if she had to. But she would recieve help. She started out for what she felt was the nearest concentration of life.

* * *

No, this couldn't be, she couldn't believe her senses. The intruders were here too?! This had gone from horrible to inevitable doom. She refused to believe it but there it was, defying her hopes in everyway. An intruder hive, she could sense hundreds of them in there sleeping. Unfortunately she knew that they were her only hope, after all if the intruders could defeat her kind then surely they could protect her eggs. Besides she knew that not all intruders were out just for her kind's demise. The one who called herself Caira was intrigued by her kind, with her powers she could feel Caira's anxiousness to learn about her kind. So maybe there was hope after all. Perhaps she could find another Caira.

Powered by this hope she climbed and slid her way around the hive, not wanting to enter until she checked all the outermost intruders. Sadly, most of them in their dreams she could only sense a desire to destroy monsters. Perhaps not her (She only just arrived), but she would take no risks. Not with her eggs on the line. She gradually checked each room without even a sound and with each room she grew more and more desperate. But then she felt it. Unlike the complex emotions and thoughts of the other intruders, she felt a calm mind and bolted towards it.

She came across yet another clear barrier and proceeded to open it as quietly as possible. There was a female intruder that was asleep. Her mind wasn't filled with death against threats. Instead it was filled with dreams of protection and acceptance. But she needed to be sure, this was possibly her only chance at securing her kind's future. She used her powers to gently wake the female intruder from her sleep. Sure enough the female intruder slowly awoke and upon noticing the open barrier she approached to close it. This was it.

She rose to meet her potential savior. She heard a hitched breath being taken in, one that usually was followed by a high pitched warning sound in her experience. Not wanting this to go wrong she quickly quickly grabbed the young intruder, warping away from the window and used her powers to quickly steal the female intruder away whilst simultaneously covering her mouth. Nobody was the wiser. Looking down at the form now gently cradled against her chest she descended to the ground where the struggling female intruder was released. The female intruder merely stood there in shock, confusion written all over.

Now, she could read the intruder mind, but she couldn't speak their language. So instead she transmitted images. Her waking up, her hunting, her quickly approaching demise, her eggs. The female intruder held an appendage to its head as if in pain, perhaps even the images were too strong. "I- uhh" the female intruder said as she could see the female intruder trying to comprehend the message. So she sent the images again, this time slower. This time it was only met with a wince. "You're dying... and you want me to keep your eggs?" Close enough. She made a crude imitation of the intruder gesture for yes, a strange bobbing of the head that she learned whilst captive.

The female intruder paused. "I-I don't know what to say..." She sent another image of the eggs and one of the larger predators she had seen. "The Grimm are after your eggs?" She bobbed again. "and you want me to take care of them?" She made another head bob. She could see the clear indecisiveness on the female intruder's face. The same of the intruder that was responsible for her escape. "I'll do it, I don't know who you are, or what you are. But you're trusting me with your children, I don't know why you are, but I won't betray your trust in me either way." the female intruder finally said.

Satisfied with the answer I put directions into her head and then forced her back to sleep. After which I carefully scaled the hive again and placed her back into her bed as quietly as possible and closed the barrier. My egg's future was now secure. Now it was time to actually lay them, but not here. She still wouldn't trust the majority of these intruders so it would have to be around the only landmark she knew of. Her landing area, that was where her instructions would guide the female intruder to her eggs. That was where she would die. She could hear the howls of the black predators.

Tonight was going to be busy.

**Whew, alright... that's that. I'm not going to bother re-reading this as I'll just start to second doubt myself. Instead that's your guys' job. Tell me whether or not I should second doubt myself. Tell me if I need more details (I don't think I'm at the point of too many details), more dialogue, less confusing dialogue (limited to Monster PoVs only of course), Tell me this kind of stuff. Just please don't flame. And before anyone says anything it is confirmed that Wraith does have Psychic like powers. It's normally used to explain why it can do even half of the stuff it does.**


	2. Her Lineage passed on

**Alright thank you EVERYONE this is my most reviewed story and none of them are flames. I will do my best to write this story as well as I can. Although I don't have a Beta Reader so I can't really check for flow (I'm horrible at doing that by myself). Also the main reason why I don't reread my works is because I'll have a different mind set at the time and want to rewrite the whole thing. But if anyone at all is willing to Beta for me (and teach me about the Beta function on this site) I will accept literally anyone. Now just in case if any of you were wondering why I changed the time limit for Grimm evaporation. It's because that way the Monsters can eat Grimm bodies as there is nowhere near enough natural fauna to sustain any future monster pets. Oh and apologies for the confusing speech pattern of the Wraith, it is my personal belief that they do not give each other names. This results in each monster thinking of itself just by its gender or species if there are multiple males/females around.**

Ruby Rose awoke with a start, her hand already at her head to keep it stable. Her head was absolutely pounding.

"Ugh" she groaned. "What happened?" she asked to no one in particular. The young huntress tried to search her mind for any reason or memories as to of why her head felt like it had take an explosive Magnhild swing to it. Irritatingly enough she could feel the memories like they were on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't remember. It reminded her of when she was trying to get the last cookie from her secret stash a week ago. The only difference was that this time she wouldn't be capable of just turning it upside down to have it drop out.

With a defeated sigh she practically rolled out of bed and startled herself when she made noise. It was then that she realized just how quiet it was, then why it was so quiet. Her teammates were still asleep, and a quick look out the window showed that it was still night. Ruby blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It was 3am.

'What am I going to do until then?!' She thought. She couldn't go back to sleep, her heart was still pounding like no tomorrow. Then oddly enough she got the idea to wander the campus. After all it's not like it was illegal. She would probably just meander about the halls until her body was tired again.

Deciding to act upon the slightly out of place thought Ruby slowly and carefully got dressed which nearly resulted in her tripping in the dark and landing on Zwei. Thankfully she caught herself on her desk and the corgi remained asleep. Then with an overly exaggerated tip toe Ruby made her way out of the dorm.

* * *

It was times like these that Ruby was reminded just how massive Beacon Academy was. She had been walking for at least twenty minutes and had only covered about half of the grounds. But now she was just in the halls wondering where she should go next. Maybe the lunchroom for its vending machines? But she could also go to the gym and practice with Crescent Rose. Ooh! She could go to the courtyard and... why would she go to the courtyard. Sure it made for a nice meeting point as everyone knew where it was but it was the middle of the night and cold outside. Why would she even _think_ of going there. Yet strangely it seemed like the most compelling idea. So off Ruby went.

As Ruby made her way to courtyard she began to think about the strange dream that made her wake up in such a way. Surprisingly something actually started coming to mind.

Ruby remembered gently waking up from sleep. It almost felt like someone was whispering in her ear. She remembered getting out of bed and seeing that it was almost midnight. Then she noticed that the window was open. Ruby remembered going to the window to close it and then... the rest was blurry. But she remembered the night's cold air around her as well as something else. **THUD**

Our intrepid little leader was so engrossed in her thoughts that she accidentally smacked into the statue of the courtyard that she had just entered and fell right on her butt. She looked up at the statue with a rueful gaze, the statue didn't respond... it's a statue. Ruby rubbed the slightly sore part of her head. But as she did so she noticed something. There were very small marks on the statue. As if something really sharp tried to gain purchase on it. Ruby looked around the area, now that she actually looked Ruby could see evidence of these same markings making some kind of track along the school walls.

Something was here, and it could still be around. Ruby immediately pulled out her scroll and dialed in her password. Within less than a minute a rocket propelled locker landed next to her and opened revealing Crescent Rose. Ruby immediately equipped her weapon/sweetheart and had her ready for combat.

Ruby did a quick once over of the area and found nothing in particular. That is until she started following the tracks and saw that they somehow ended at a dorm. Her mind raced to think of which of her schoolmates could be in danger or dead, at least until she saw the curtains. They were the same haphazardly stitched together curtains she had, she should know, she was the one that made them that way.

It was at that point that a load of memories came rushing back.

Ruby walked over to the window to find a horrendous figure raise itself into her line of sight. It was at least 15ft tall with a smooth faceplate(?) with no features, not even eyes and a strangely warped and kind of glowing woman-ish body with tentacles in place of legs. Where a human's arms would be it had arms with scything blades in place of hands then there was the second pair of arms underneath those with clawed hands. Ruby tried to scream but she simply didn't have the chance. She took in a breath and faster than she could even pull a trigger on a gun its lower arms grabbed her and made sure that her mouth was covered by the monster's chest. 'Is this how I'm going to die?' Ruby thought. But the the weirdest sensation of what felt like the world and all its physics had stopped. She was covered by a blinding light and the next thing she knew, she was 20ft away from the window and slowly descending. Once they reached the ground the monster released her.

After that Ruby couldn't remember anymore. But now Ruby knew what to look for. She ran to the spot where the monster let go of her and sure enough she found her own footprints in the grass. There was also a minor disturbance in certain places. The dirt was minutely moved by a large point causing the grass to be pushed to the side. There were her monster's tracks. Without a second thought Ruby followed them.

The tracks if Ruby was right were leading her to the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. Ruby followed them and sure enough she was about 100ft away from where she was catapulted during her initiation. The problem now would be finding where it landed if it even did that. How could she know that it wasn't lurking on the cliffs still? It had shown quite some proficiency in climbing if the tracks on Beacon's walls were to say anything.

Ruby's answer came in the form of several angry shrieks and the tell tale roar of an Ursa. Alpha Ursa by the low pitch. Ruby looked up from her search of the immediate area to find that in the distance she could make out the crater of something in the Emerald Forest. Then she heard several pained howls of grimm and more angry shrieking. The monster was fighting the Grimm? But didn't the Grimm ignore natural fauna?

Another wave of memories came. This time they were a short set of pictures. Eggs, Grimm, the monster lying still on the ground dead, and finally smashed eggs.

Ruby smacked herself on the head 'How could I forget something as important as that!' The monster appointed her to look after its eggs and here she was looking to hunt down the monster. She took out her scroll and dialed the emergency number. It still connected to all of Team RWBY's phones like normal, the difference is that this one sets off a ringtone that is automatically set to the loudest volume and with the ringtone of a fire alarm. Sure enough within a couple seconds the sounds of three scrolls connecting were made.

The first voice was Weiss "RUBY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING CALLING AT A TIME LIKE THIS, WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Yep definitely Weiss. The second was her own half-sister Yang's voice in a much calmer but still irritated tone than Weiss's tone "Yeah Rubes, what's the big deal. You know I need my beauty sleep." Then the voice of reason was heard, Blake, "I'm pretty sure that Ruby has a very good reason to use the emergency number. Right Ruby?" Ruby took a breath then told them "I need you to come down to the cliffs, I've found a... VIP that is being assaulted by grimm. I'm going to calibrate one of the catapults to aim for their location, please hurry I don't think I'll be able to hold off this many Grimm but the VIP will die if I don't go down there now." With that she hung up and began working on adjusting one of the catapults.

* * *

She finished in just about a minute. During which the sounds of battle remained consistent. She quickly primed the catapult then stepped onto it within seconds the catapult flung her into the air. What she forgot to account for though was the fact that there were many Nevermores swarming the skies, thankfully only 2 of them were Giant Nevermores. However as a result of her trajectory she hit several on her way down. Thankfully she landed just fine and only being less than a hundred feet from the center of the crater. But when she got up she didn't expect to see this.

There were Grimm absolutely everywhere. In fact she just realized that the ground she landed one was actually the backs of several beowolves that died on impact with her landing. With at least 50 more behind her. Ruby used her semblance to dart from the back of one beowulf to the back of another in an effort to dodge their attacks. During this time Ruby saw the monster, all the Grimm were keeping a circle around it of at least a 100ft from the center of the crater which would explain why they were dense enough for her to jump around on their backs.

But they had VERY good reason to keep out of the center. There were six pretty big rock-like eggs all in a cluster, and any Grimm that was either dumb enough or unlucky enough to enter the ring was ripped to shreds in an instant. Ruby felt like she really was watching a monster fight. She would start trimming off monsters from one end only for the grimm to believe that she left a side vulnerable. The monster's response was to cover itself in light and speed across the crater center over to the middle of the group and release a blast of energy that killed them all just from the force. Heck when one of the two giant nevemores swooped in to try and carpet the area with its feathers, the monster became wreathed in a black energy and it practically flew into the air at speeds only Ruby could believe due to her semblance. The monster grappled the creature then follow some kind of path the black energy made back to the exact position where the monster used the momentum to slam the giant bird into the ground and start mauling it.

Ruby had almost spent too much time watching that last bit as an Ursa nearly connected a swipe. She leapt normally from the beowulf's back onto the Ursa's head and stole a glance back at the monster. An Alpha Ursa was lumbering towards the monster as fast as it could while the monster was distracted. A blow like that would REALLY hurt. Which is why it was NOT going to happen on Ruby's watch. She catapulted off of the ursa's head with her semblance which knocked it backwards, crushing some beowulves while she was sent hurtling towards the Alpha Ursa.

The Alpha Ursa was about to finally bring its heavy paw down on the monster's back when Ruby flew past it, hooked onto its neck with her scythe and fired three consecutive shots which effectively let Crescent Rose decapitate the bear-like Grimm. This also brought the attention of the monster who looked up from its fresh kill and whirled around ready to strike but stopped as it realized who fired the shots. It was there that both of them looked at each other for the second time. Ruby nodded at it and bolted past the monster to cut down several beowulves who thought that the distraction would let them get a clear attack on the eggs.

The monster regarded the kills and knowing that its eggs now had another defender began to actually start cutting into the ranks of the Grimm.

Ruby had already cut down more Grimm in the past two minutes than she had ever seen on a single mission, not even the abandoned city was this bad! She was beginning to get tired too, and the Grimm were showing absolutely no signs of thinning, more and more were just pouring in from the forest. During her moment of thought a small 5ft long nevermore struck her and reminded her that the battle was far from over and she sighed in exhaustion slightly as she sliced through more grimm.

The sound of the catapult firing itself three times however brought her spirits up. She backed away and took a moment to see that three forms were now dropping into the crater. She saw Weiss land by piercing an ursa in its back then use her glyphs to leap into the center. Blake landed blade first on a beowolf and used her shadow dodging to leap from beowolf to beowolf, cutting the back of each on she landed on as she made her way to the center. Yang landed gauntlets first and with a couple shots managed to make a small crater of her own and simply rebounded into the center.

As they all landed Ruby was preparing for the berating she would recieve and that Weiss was about to deliver when the monster swooped in, covered itself in the black energy, grabbed Weiss, then proceeded to fly over all the grimm and throw her out of the crater then followed the black energy it made. It knocked Blake away with the back of one of its scythe arms but before it could attack Yang, Yang grabbed Ruby and ran with the monster following.

"Rubes! What happened to the VIP?" Yang yelled as they ran. "The monster-" Ruby was about to explain but then Yang butted in "THE MONSTER ATE THE VIP! I'LL KILL IT!" Yang stopped and turned on her heel to face the monster and leapt at it. Surprised, the monster dropped its guard and Yang managed to punch it square in the chest and it flew back a dozen feet at least. It screeched at her then started swinging its scythe arms at Yang who couldn't get any closer now as the scythes were being swung with such precision that she couldn't advance without getting cut, it was just like with the Malachite sisters all over again. Then Yang did the unthinkable and tripped on a rock as she moved backwards. The monster brought a scythe arm down to finish her off and Ruby wouldn't be able to stop it.

Thankfully Blake's ribbon did that for her. Blake swung on the ribbon and brought the scythe arm down with momentum. Yang quickly got back up and landed a few hits but was interrupted when the monster pulled its arm out of the soil and nearly pulled Blake with it if she didn't undo the ribbon just moments before. But now with Blake and Yang attacking the fight was a little more even. Blake could block the blades while Yang went in, only to be stopped by its second pair of arms always catching her and throwing her away. It seemed like the stalemate would last for a while.

That is until the monster felt several stabs to her back and whirled around to try and find the attacker only to see Weiss skating around taking a couple stabs. A few scythe swings later and Weiss was back with the other girls. The odds were now stacked in the girl's favor. Not only was the monster bleeding and injured but now it couldn't keep up with the three melee attacks. Blake would block the scythes, Yang would get past the arms, and Weiss would stab in the openings made by it staggering. They were going to win.

"YANG, WEISS, AND BLAKE! AS YOUR LEADER I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" They all heard Ruby shout as she began blocking their strikes. This let the monster get a couple swipes in too until Ruby began blocking those too. "That goes for you too! These are my friends! I called them here to help!" Needless to say the girls were all confused as hell. Yang spoke up first "But Rubes, didn't you say that the monster ate the VI-" Ruby interjected as she was about to finish "No, I was about to say that the monster WAS the VIP!" she was still mad that this all happened. Weiss spoke up next as Blake was still slightly startled that Ruby had raised her voice. "Are you trying to tell me that you're buddy buddy with that thing?" Ruby shook her head "No she visited me not too long ago and showed me her eggs, she wanted me to help protect her eggs as she was dying, now you've gone and made it worse!" Ruby lied slightly as her teammates knowing that she was essentially kidnapped wouldn't help. Meanwhile several things in that sentence didn't make sense to Blake who finally gathered her wits. "She?" Blake asked, Ruby was about to explain but then realized, when did she start calling it a girl? She was about to comment back but then a sickening **Squelch** was heard.

They all turned to the sound. It seems that even though the fight only lasted half a minute and their conversation slightly longer that was enough time for an ursa and several beowolves managed to use that time to break through one of the egg's hard rocky shell. What they saw when they turned around was horrible. The ursa thrust an arm into the egg and pulled out a baby monster that looked nothing like the first monster and threw it on the ground where it tried to get up. But before its appendages that were still slick with some kind of liquid could even gain footing on the ground it was pounced upon by three beowolves and brutally mauled, its death cries still echoing in the minds of each team member and the monster.

Enraged the monster tried to rush over to her remaining eggs but faltered halfway, the new wounds were a bit too much and she fell to the ground. She could only watch as the grimm descended upon another egg. Only to be interrupted by a shout.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Yang flew forth, her hair blazing with a golden light as she hit the ursa with so much force that it flew back into the ranks of the grimm and took out a small column of them. The beowolves that were ready to attack the next egg suddenly found themselves launched into the air by a glyph where Blake cut them down mercilessly. The ones that were still clawing at the dead baby found themselves in two or more pieces courtesy of Ruby Rose.

The monster slithered her way over to the eggs and curled protectively around them. All of Team RWBY looked at the monster then back at each other and they went off in their own directions to fight off the grimm who saw this as a chance to advance while the monster was still wounded.

* * *

3 Hours Earlier

She had just returned from finding her eggs's new caretaker and was surprised to find that the landing site was devoid of any corpses. She was pretty sure that she left some behind in case she got hungry. Nonetheless she began to dig up a good base for her eggs to lay on. This process took little more than a couple minutes and during that time she had seen a few of those... things circle the landing site. She ignored them.

What she didn't ignore though was when a great amount of force hit her from behind a couple minutes later. She whipped around to see a large bipedal thing with spikes all over its back attempting to strike at her. Now that she was prepared she easily dodged the strikes and beheaded the monster with one clean swipe. But that one hit she took had hurt her 'Armor' a lot. She began to feast on the body, her powers pulping the muscle and small bones into liquid that was easily drinkable. But something that irritated her to no end was that this meal didn't replenish her 'Armor' at all. Every one of her kind was capable of devouring the lingering life forces on a body and use that to replenish their own 'Armor' but these ones just didn't seem to have any. It's like they were lifeless, in fact that's exactly what the were, Lifeless.

So instead of regaining her armor she would have to wait for it to come back naturally. Not like it took too long for her armor to regenerate, most of the new ones of her kind that were rushed to hatching didn't realize that the speed their armor rejuvenated itself was actually incredibly fast. Mostly because they had only known the fight against the Intruders and the Intruders struck quickly giving no time to rejuvenate their armor.

Moving on from this thought process she began making her eggs. She was one of the former incubators and thus had large amounts of the egg stones needed to make the eggs. Sadly while she was in captivity they had cut her open while she was still awake and took a few of them. The cruelty of those Intruders obviously knew no bounds. They didn't even know what to DO with the egg stones. They didn't know that the red ones made fire and the black ones made the earth rise, they didn't know that the purple ones were what gave her type the ability to float or communicate with the mind, they didn't know that the brown ones made the sky fire. They didn't know ANYTHING, but still they stole her egg stones.

Regardless, because of that she was only left with six different egg stones but they were rather large. If she had to guess, she might even say that these would reach the near unheard of Last Form. When the egg stone's power could flow through them to its full potential. Not even she had reached that form. Hers was a normal sized egg stone which meant that she could only reach the Third Form.

Oh! She felt the first of her egg fluids wrap themselves around the egg stones and could feel the egg stones slightly reacting to the new life force. The sensations made her shiver in delight. She always loved this process, but sadly the more recent events led her to force the eggs to form faster. A process that was painful as the egg stones would react too much and often hurt her from the inside. But still she bared through it. With these ones she would take her time, and enjoy the last batch of eggs that she was going to make.

* * *

2 Hours later/1 hour earlier

She had just finished laying the last egg. That was one part that she ALWAYS hated about her eggs. They had a sharp rocky outer shell to keep them safer but it always hurt coming out. A necessary pain as without the outer shell the eggs would be vulnerable to common animals and some of the larger egg thieves might even try to steal them without the rocky outside weighing it down.

Now she took another look at her eggs. They were smaller than normal but that was actually planned. If an Intruder was going to be watching over her children she wouldn't want them to overpower the Intruder until they could at least hunt for themselves... then overpowering the Intruder would be fine but not necessary if the female Intruder would let them grow to that size.

With the eggs laid without any problems, her armor having fully regenerated from the attack she finally rested with her eggs.

Sadly this wasn't to last as mere moments later she heard footfalls and lots of them. She rose her head and gazed at the tree line, it was completely black. That was to be expecting as it was still the dark time. What shouldn't have been there would be the countless red eyes. She rose from her position around the eggs lazily and sent out a single roar of challenge. The first ones to challenge back were several of the large thick bipeds with spikes, much like the one she beheaded earlier. In fact now that she looked around she noticed that the corpse was gone, strange, but irrelevant now.

The bipeds charged, running foolishly to their doom as she merely warped in front of them and sliced at all of them while they futilely swung at her. Within seconds the bipeds dropped. This did nothing to stop one more from stepping out of the treeline and roaring an order. All at once the skies became black as opposed to the dark blue they normally are due to the sheer amount of birds that flew up. The wall of black charged forth revealing all the Lifeless that were hidden. Meanwhile she merely stood waiting in front of her eggs, she did not fear the oncoming horde because she knew the perfect way to combat it. It was something that nearly every one of her type had but one that she specialised in, the Blade Storm her kind called it. As they got within striking distance she released a blast from her egg stone and felt the rules of the world stating how fast she could swing and how sharp her blades were being lifted. She saw the ethereal lights indicate where these rules woud no longer apply. The Lifeless continued their charge hoping to absolutely swarm her, then she started swinging her blades.

* * *

30 minutes later/30 minutes ago

Her strength was beginning to bleed out. She no longer had any armor as a result of a charge from many large bipedal Lifeless. Thankfully they finally became wary of her Blade Storm and gave her some room to rest. But she knew that she would lose this fight no matter how many she struck down. She could feel her heat begin to fail her from her time in the great black and even without that her energy was dropping low. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to call the Intruder to help in battle but now she had no choice. She sent a quick message to wake the female intruder up. It was probably going to hurt her head a bit but that was inconsequential. Now she could only hope that the Intruder would arrive before she failed.

* * *

25 minutes later/5 minutes ago

She was not disappointed. Just as her strength was beginning to leave in large amounts, the female Intruder fell from the sky with a weapon not unlike her own blades. She killed a couple by landing on them and then started using them as platforms while she... warped around? Since when could Intruders warp? She could question her after the fight, with renewed vigor she began aggressively fighting against the Lifeless and just as expected when she turned around a few were trying to make a run for her eggs. Not on her watch. She overcharged her warp and sped right over there and released the pent up energy, killing all of the Lifeless that tried to attack her eggs.

She then heard a shrill cry come from the air. She knew what this was, earlier another one tried to swoop in and bombard her eggs with large, sharp feathers. The first time she was caught off guard and had to waste half of her armor blocking the feathers from striking the eggs. The second time she pulled down one of them but didn't expect its body to be so tough, it escaped. This time it wouldn't. She energized her body and created a small tunnel of no air where she could travel at her fastest. When the giant Lifeless bird started to launch its feathers, she launched too and grabbed it. Quickly she turned around and sped back to where she started but let go of the bird and let it crash into the ground. This time it wouldn't escape. She began to tear into it and had definitely mortally wounded it when she heard a gun go off.

She didn't know how the guns worked but she knew the sound of one, it meant that another Intruder had come in! She quickly whirled around to find the female Intruder standing next to the now headless corpse of a large bipedal Lifeless. She saw the smoke leaving the handle of the blade and surmised that she was the one fired a gun... somehow. The female Intruder nodded then warped behind her. The sound of cutting filled the air and she found herself turning around to see that the female Intruder had slain several Lifeless beasts that were trying to attack the eggs.

Now with firm knowledge that she could turn her back on her eggs and they would still be safe she began to once again fiercely cut into the Lifeless ranks.

It had only been a short while before she saw more Intruders fall from the sky. They must have followed the female Intruder. They would probably attack her eggs! This would not stand, but at the same time these were likely the female Intruder's pack. She couldn't kille them, so instead she would remove them from the fight. She quickly made her way to the new Intruders and charged her energy for a long range speed tunnel. She grabbed the brightest one and went through the tunnel, throwing her a fair distance away from the fight. As she returned she knocked the black one away so she could deal with it later. She was going to throw the yellow one next but it grabbed the female Intruder's hand and started running. While they were running she could hear them conversate but didn't bother listening.

That is until the yellow one shouted and abrubtly stopped, turned around and hit her square in the chest. It was like getting punched by a Second Form Aggressor type. She quickly got back up and started swinging her scythes defensively for a moment then switching to aggressive swipes that the yellow one couldn't risk trying to get past. Then as if by luck the yellow one tripped and was prone. She rose a blade to end the fight, she would apologise to the female Intruder later if she got the chance but one Intruder wasn't equal to the lives of her eggs.

However she never got the chance as a tendril of some kind wrapped around her scythe arm and the black one used it to swing and pull her arm to the side. Ripping it free, she was ready to fight again as the tendril released her arm. She began swinging aggressively again only to find her blades being blocked by the black one with its own smaller blades. The yellow one would try to use this to punch her again but this time she learned, she would grab the yellow one's arms with her arms and fling her back. She wasn't getting anywhere but she wasn't losing either.

But that didn't last long as she felt several pains in her back. She whirled around to find the offender only to find the white one had returned and was now stabbing at her with a blade. They had all formed together and were now launching coordinated assaults on her. She couldn't block all the attacks and was quickly being overwhelmed.

Her savior came in the form of the female Intruder shouting something and all three of the intruders stopped, especially when their weapons were being deflected by the female Intruder's weapon. This was the perfect chance to strike and so she started lashing out. Only to find the female Intruder release the other's weapons and start blocking her attacks. "That goes for you too!" the female Intruder said rather loudly. Apparently the earlier shout had been an order to stop attacking, but why would the others listen? It looked like they were older than the female Intruder. "These are my friends! I called them here to help!" That explained a lot. Why the Intruders showed up, why the yellow one protected the female Intruder, and why they took her orders... kind of. She didn't get it but so long as it didn't interfere with the defense of her eg- **Squelch**

She turned to the recently remembered eggs and watched in horror as one of her children was ripped from the egg and mauled by the Lifeless, its cries for help going unanswered. With a mind full of rage she attempted to make her way to the eggs, but her wounds overcame her will halfway through and she dropped to the ground. Only able to watch as they assaulted another egg.

But she was spared from watching another of her children die as the yellow Intruder let out a mighty roar full of rage and practically flew at the biped, punching it so hard she couldn't see where it landed from the floor. The yellow Intruder's hair was glowing brightly as it seemed to-... _since when did Intruders have armor?! _What was right in front of her was without a doubt an Intruder with armor. That kind of glow only came from a monster that had learned to utilize its life force as armor. First an Intruder that could warp and now an Intruder with armor. What exactly was this world?

She broke her train of thought as she watched the rest of the offending Lifeless get killed by the Intruders. Now that the eggs were safe she crawled over to the eggs and laid herself in a slight circle around the eggs. Not another egg was going to be broken while she still lived. The Intruders looked at each other than at me. With a look of agreement they all split up and began defending the eggs. She allowed myself a moment to rest but she knew it wasn't going to last long. These Intruders were strong but as she watched them fight she saw that they could only kill small amounts at a time with the exception of the white one. There were too many, already they were being pushed back towards the eggs. Likely because they were exhausted from fighting her.

The Lifeless saw this too and with renewed vigor increased their attacks. The space was closing in and the Intruders were being forced onto the defensive. It was hopeless.

That is until she finally looked up for her last look at the lights of the great black only to see that the edge of the landing site was visible, no more Lifeless surged from the forest. These were the last ones. She quickly looked at the Intruders, they were within arms reach now. She roared and sent out a single image, the image of an Intruder trying to hide from her. They got the intended message and dropped low. She began calling on energy and felt her heart protest but she forced herself through it anyways. She first created a husk to fight with her and then she used it. One... last... Blade Storm

The wave of energy engulfed most of the Lifeless and she began swinging just as furiously as her husk was. Within the short time that the Blade Storm lasted the two of us had managed to destroy most of the surviving Lifeless while the rest scattered. She did it, they had won... her eggs would be safe. She thought as her husk disintegrated and she felt her power fail her once again as she crashed on the ground.

* * *

The entirety of Team RWBY watched the monster decimate the Grimm and scatter the rest. Then they watched as she fell. The monster's breathing was labored as they could almost visibly see it dying. They saw one of her hands make the gesture to come closer. Once they did they felt information enter their minds. It was information on how to raise the children and special events like the morphing from Form to Form. All in the form of pictures. Then there was surprisingly human information. It looked like a scientist's report. But what was emphasized were the names of each different type of monster. Goliath, Kraken, Wraith (which was what she was), Behemoth, and Awaiting Designation.

Then she grabbed Ruby with the last few drops of strength it had left and cradled her to her chest. Ruby felt the emotions of a mother comforting a child, probably something the Wraith wanted to do with its own kids. Then came more information, this one was more feeling than words or pictures. She felt a part of her that wasn't entirely there grow. It felt like she had just become a mother, like she had children that needed her. Then with a final shuddering breath Ruby felt a power enter her body and stay in her body. One last gift given with the Wraith's dying breath.

The members of Team RWBY gathered around the eggs. Yang was the first to speak up "So... what do we do now?" the Ruby and Blake thought about this while Weiss was able to come up with an answer almost immediately "We should report this to Proffesor Ozpin, he'll know what to do with these." Ruby almost immediately objected "We can't do that! Who knows what they'll do to the hatchlings when they finally hatch." She said with concern clear in her voice. Blake thought for a moment "While I don't think we should hand them over, I can't think of anything else we could do."

Yang though for a moment as well before snapping indicating that she came up with an idea. "How about we raise them ourselves?" She saw the incredulous looks on all but Ruby who looked strangely hopeful "Come on, I think that we could do it, that Wraith gave us the info on how to do it after all." Yang finished and Weiss strained herself not to question why she ever listened to Yang. "Well we can't exactly come down here everyday, who would protect the eggs during the night?" Yang responded almost too quickly. "That's simple, we could bring them back to our dorm" She put her right hand on her left arm "I think I can carry them one by one to the cliff where Weiss and Ruby could use Blakes ribbon to hoist them up the cliff." This time it was Blake's turn to test Yang's logic "Well there's still the problem of who's going to look after them, we can't be in our dorms all day and when they hatch what will we do?" Yang put a hand on her chin as she thought. "I know, we could trade off missing days of school to look after the eggs and whatever hatches." Ruby finally re-entered the conversation. "I think we should, the Wraith came to US for help. It picked us for a reason when there were plenty stronger students to pick from." The group thought about this then Weiss let out an exasperated breath "Fine! We'll raise the eggs." Ruby and Yang cheered while Blake smiled.

It had taken the better part of an hour but they managed to sneak the eggs into their dorms. Blake had pointed out where security cameras were thanks to her White Fang training and thus they managed to avoid video detection. now the eggs were scattered about their room. Each of the eggs was about 6 feet tall and 5 feet wide making them incredibly heavy. So naturally once they got them in they just kind of left them there and when the chore of bringing in the eggs was done Team RWBY let the pent up exhaustion hit them all at once as they fell asleep.

However unbeknownst to them one of the eggs started shaking slightly, it was about ready to hatch meaning that Team RWBY's job was about to get a lot harder.

**Whew, you guys asked for longer chapters, well I gave you a longer chapter. I've also worked on the first one a bit. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews. They helped me find out what I was doing wrong and helped motivate me. Now here comes a crucial bit. I have NO idea what to name these monsters if I should at all. So if you feel like you want them to have names please leave a suggestion in your review, preferably one name for each monster. I would put up a poll like I should but... I don't have any options for you guys to choose from. Also the 5th Monster known in this story as Awaiting Designation is there because there is a confirmed 5th Monster. I already have plans for who should get what Monster if they do at all. But if that monster comes out and I deem it a better fit than one of the others than it'll... replace them. I'll see you guys next chapter and THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS**


End file.
